


杀死纯真

by SusanChickenfeet



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanChickenfeet/pseuds/SusanChickenfeet
Summary: 你体会过脸爆红的感觉吗？是烈日炎炎下跑完800米的燥热难耐，也是冻僵的脸颊缓缓解冻后的闷热别扭，同样，还是心跳暴击中的哑然无措。
Kudos: 5





	杀死纯真

“俊俊想要和姐姐爱爱。”

小孩儿的嗓音像汩汩的泉水流动声一样清亮好听，说出这句话时的表情甚至依然纯洁得像个天使。

我错愕地看着站在我面前的黄仁俊。瞬间头脑风暴——和我关系非常亲密的邻居家小弟弟怎么会说出这种话？

小朋友刚过了18岁的生日，正是青涩懵懂心中充满神秘渴望的时候，只是我无论如何也想不到，心里那个乖巧的仁俊竟然……

“姐姐………”黄仁俊拉长了音叫我，见我呆愣住没有回他的话而显得黏糊糊的有点急切，离近了我，带着红红的眼角去抓我的手。

虽然叫他小孩儿，可是成年男孩子的力气一点也不小。他抓着我的双手放在自己腰间，焦急地让我抓住他宽松短裤的边边向下拉。  
我的手毫无意识地跟着他的动作动，想要制止的话堵在嗓子眼出不来。

又乖又好看的小男生谁不喜欢呢？

黄仁俊控制着我的双手，拉着他的短裤慢慢向下脱。在看到眼前的一幕时我觉得我彻底完了。

热腾腾的小肉棍一下就弹了出来，带着晶晶亮亮的水渍蹭到了我的手背。我随即控制不住地惊叫一声想要躲开，却被他死死拉住手腕不放。

尽量控制自己不去看他那根笔直泛着淡淡粉色甚至和他本人一样漂亮的性器，我颤抖着问他：“仁俊，你……你怎么，不穿内裤？！”

黄仁俊清亮温柔的嗓音染上情欲，听起来像是一把钩子，勾得人心痒，“恩……”他苦恼地歪歪头，晶亮的眸子害羞地看我，红着脸有些难以启齿。

“我…我一想到姐姐，它就硬邦邦的了，穿内裤真的很不舒服……”小孩儿有点儿委屈，说话时小嘴巴一张一合，里面可爱的虎牙若隐若现。

究竟是什么样的神仙造就出像黄仁俊这样完美地把纯洁和欲望融为一体的宝贝呢？

血液要冲昏了头脑，我晕晕乎乎的注意不到小狐狸眯起眼睛狡黠地笑，只感到心要冲破胸膛快跳出来了！我身上所有的细胞都告诉我要和小孩儿做点儿邪恶的事情。

我一步步踏进了狡猾的小狐狸给我布置的陷阱，毫无知觉深入其中。

“所以姐姐可以和我爱爱吗？它真的很喜欢很喜欢你……”黄仁俊继续抓着我的手握住他挺立的，象征着他已经长大的男性器官上。当我两只手包住那根时，黄仁俊满足地叹了口气，声音听起来很舒服。

我抬头瞥见小孩儿眯着眼，满脸情潮睫毛轻颤的样子，控制不住地吞了吞口水，私心地想看到纯洁小天使更多大胆淫靡的模样。

我握着他那物，手温柔地上下给他爱抚，“仁俊喜欢姐姐这样弄你吗？”小肉棒好像听懂了我的话，在我手心里烫烫的涨得更大，铃口处流出的液体也越来越多。

“恩……啊！姐姐，迅姐姐……慢，慢一点…”黄仁俊眼角带了泪花，失控地呻吟出声，以往用来唱歌的好听嗓音此时全都用来表达他身体的愉悦。

他两条腿毫无顾忌地张开对着我，压抑着喉中舒爽的喘息，小巧高挺的鼻尖挂着细小的汗珠向我凑近，小嘴焦急地跟我索吻，仿佛只有亲吻才能给他一点点安全感。  
他手环住我的肩膀，嫩嫩的嘴唇贴上我的，滑溜溜的小舌头生疏地往我口里钻，最后还是我熟练地卷住他淘气的小舌头吸吮，用舌尖去舔他两颗小小的虎牙，带着他享受接吻的天伦之乐。

没过多久小孩儿就在我手上释放了自己，他喘息着恋恋不舍地和我的嘴唇分开，用舌尖卷掉分开时带着的长长银丝，模样看上去色情又懵懂。

我看着小狐狸迷离的样子心里只感到喜欢极了，伸出被他弄脏的手示意给他看，调笑着问他：“小俊舒服吗？”其实自己也早就被他亲吻得软了身子。

果不其然，听到我的话后他红着热热的脸颊埋进了我的怀里，瓮声瓮气地诚实回答道：“好舒服，被姐姐摸得好舒服，和姐姐接吻也好舒服，姐姐嘴巴是甜甜的，小俊真的好喜欢。”两只小手早就在我们接吻的时候一边在我后背乱摸，一边偷偷脱下了我的胸衣，此刻正肉贴肉地抚摸着我的身体，他忽然轻笑，“姐姐明明也很舒服，这里都硬起来了。”

身上一凉，上衣就不见了。我又想再次惊呼，却被他捏成了娇喘。一低头，看到的就是他的手在我胸前挺立的朱樱上温柔揉搓的动作。

他眸子暗了暗，瞳仁里的纯真被一片深情覆盖，明显的喉结上下滚动，“虞迅，黄仁俊已经长大了，可以和你做爱了。”

“啊——”我被少年一下压在身下，胸前滚动着的湿漉漉唇舌将我所有羞耻的声音都挤了出来，“仁俊，仁俊······”现在换成我叫着男孩儿的名字，主动翘着屁股把微微湿润的穴口展露在他眼前了。

尽管我的小俊已经长大了，可在这件事上还是一个毛头小子，毛毛糙糙的心急又生疏。他举着再次挺立起的性器没等我完全准备好就往我身体里送。

还没有完全扩张好的甬道里又紧又干涩，我疼得咬住牙，他也不好受。

黄仁俊看我表情痛苦，下身却舍不得退出去，他心疼地亲了亲我挤出泪水的眼角，试图给我一些安慰。

“对不起姐姐，我弄疼你了······我，我该怎么做？”他用最纯真的语气说着最不纯真的话，“姐姐之前不是教过我很多东西吗？这次也教教我怎么和姐姐做爱好吗？”

我被他的话刺激得浑身更加火热，对视上那双含情带着笑意的眼，感到自己身体也跟着动情，“仁俊，摸···摸摸姐姐下面那颗小豆豆，”我红着脸小声娇叫了一下，“啊——就是这样，恩···轻轻的。”

随着男孩儿的动作，疼痛渐渐被快感缓解，下身越来越多涌出湿滑的液体终于能让小孩儿动一动了。  
黄仁俊掐着我的腰，下身一下比一下用力地顶弄到我的敏感点，低喘的鼻息和暧昧的眼神都告诉我——纯真已不复存。

我在他的动作下一次次攀上高峰，激烈的性事结束后，黄仁俊一下下从我的腹部顺着身体吻到脖颈，眷恋又亲昵，末了贪恋地紧紧搂住我，一遍又一遍在我耳边愉悦地呢喃——

“姐姐，我爱你······”


End file.
